


Car Rides

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Kinkfill, Short, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Usually in fics where characters are gay, coming out is a non-issue, or goes pretty easily.</p><p>I'd like a fic where a character realizes they just can't come out to their guardian. Really can't. Not now. Maybe not ever.</p><p>Maybe Bro, while generally being awesome, is also so casually homophobic that it makes Dave die a little inside. Maybe Rose's mom , well-meaningly or not, pushes a very male-centered kind of femininity at Rose ("cut your hair like this and the boys will be falling all over you") that makes it clear to Rose that her mom would not deal well with knowing her daughter is gay. If a humanstuck AU, maybe Gamzee knows that the Grand Highblood/Seagoatdad might actually physically hurt him if he found out/drift away even more until they no longer have a relationship.</p><p>Whichever you choose (and I'm OK with any troll or pre-scratch human), the guardian doesn't even realize they're hurting their kid. They don't realize they're doing anything at all. They haven't even considered that their kid might be anything but straight. This is just the way they are. And that's why the kid can't tell them, even if the silence and unintentionally hurtful comments are tearing them apart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=25181034#t25181034  
> (Summary clipped due to length.)

The car drive is long. Normally you are at peace in your mother's old green Volkswagon, which always smells of flowers and formula. No matter how much she washes, she can't always get the smell out - it comes from working at a daycare.

Normally it is a sanctuary, just as is the home you two share. But now it feels like a prison, shrinking every second as you try to gather the correct combination of words, that will spring the lock of your mother's judgement and leave your life just the way it is.

As you think, she speaks. "Why don't I ever see Valerie anymore? I thought the two of you were peas in a pod!"

That isn't helpful, mother. You have to inhale deeply before you can answer. "She and I had a....falling out, mother," you reply, staring straight ahead at the faded dash. "I have mentioned this," you add, mindful of your tone. You want her in a good frame of mind.

The classical music fades, and the radio is for once on your side. The commercial mentions a celebrity that....you plunge ahead. "You know what she did the other night?"

"Valerie?"

"No, that Broadway girl."

"Oh, the one on the radio. Was she wearing another atrocity, dear?" Your mother has always been supportive of your love of fashion, even if she does not fully understand it. You hope this will be the same case.

"No- well, yes, but that's not what I- she said that she had fallen in love with another girl. She declared her affections and proclaimed that the two of them were to be wed." The moment of truth.

Your mother tches under her breath. "That woman....just one more phase for her to burn through. She'll be over it soon enough," she says, so dismissively that you feel dizzy.

You lay your head on your knees, uncaring of proper car safety (for the moment). Your mother's cool fingers soon card through your hair.

"I'm sorry, Candace, I know how you feel about long car rides," she murmurs tenderly. "We're almost there. Maybe you and Rose can do another makeover! I heard the boys were falling over you last time."

"Perhaps," you mumble, too weary and sick at heart to correct her. You half-leap, half-fall out of the car when it skids to a stop on Rose's expansive lawn.

You mother hands you your bag with a chuckle. "I know you're happy to spend the night with your friend, but do be careful, sweetheart!" Her expression gentles. "I love you, Candace."

"Love you too, mother," you manage, as Rose leads you inside. You hear the car drive away, but by then you are running towards the restroom.

For once Rose is blessedly silent, only stroking your hair as you lean over the toilet and vomit.


End file.
